


Bone

by thinkpink20



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Reichenbach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone

When he was fourteen, John fell out of an apple tree. 

The woods behind his house closed in on him like the pain in his arm, shattered at the radius, splintering like pieces of wood.

He breaks his arm again in the final meeting with Moriarty; falls awkwardly, nothing he could do - which is why he can't shoot straight to save Sherlock, which is essentially why, when he goes down, it's all John's fault.

As he lies there in the warehouse, precious crimson staining the concrete, he catches a hint of apple blossom. 

Time heals bone, but not anything else.


End file.
